1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a structure of color filters.
2. Background Art
A solid-state imaging device is used as an imaging device for a digital still camera, a video camera, or the like. The solid-state imaging device has a structure in which, for example, a plurality of photodiodes (light-receiving portions) is formed in a surface layer of one side of a semiconductor substrate, and each of the photodiodes performs photoelectric conversion and outputs image signals. Here, each of color filters for colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) is formed above each of the photodiodes, and therefore light having a light component of a wavelength band selected when the light passes through each of the color filters enters each of the photodiodes. As an example, a structure of a solid-state imaging device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H03-282403 is described with reference to FIG. 11.
As illustrated in FIG. 11, color filters 903 are laminated on a semiconductor substrate in which a plurality of photodiodes (light-receiving portions) 901 are formed with a planarizing film 902 interposed therebetween. Adjacent color filters 903 are separated from each other by organosilicon material layer 904 inserted therebetween. Then, protective layer 905 is laminated on color filters 903 and organosilicon material layer 904.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 1103-282403 describes that a solid-state imaging device having a high sensitivity and high resolution without variations in spectral sensitivity and without halation of colors can be provided by employing a structure for inserting organosilicon material layer 904 between adjacent color filters 903 as illustrated in FIG. 11.